Kai Ti Chang
|profession=*Army officer *Crime lord |allegiances= }} Kai Ti Chang was a Chinese army marshal, crime lord and leader of the Black Dragon Triad. Teaming up with Nazi colonel Albrecht Von Beck to recover the Heart of the Dragon, Kai double-crossed him in 1935 by hiring Indiana Jones to find the artifact instead. Biography At some point Kai Ti Chang established himself as a marshal in the Chinese army as well as the head of the country's "most powerful criminal syndicate", the Black Dragon Triad.Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb Around 1933, intent on finding the Heart of the Dragon, a flawless black Chinese pearl buried with Emperor Qin Shi Huang with which he could control all China, Kai Ti Chang partnered up with SS colonel Albrecht Von Beck, who sought the artifact for Adolf Hitler as part of the Nazi Führer's global pursuit of occult relics. However, progress was slow. Although the location of the Emperor's Tomb was well known, Qin's crypt within the labyrinthine burial site could only be found with the Mirror of Dreams which had been split into three and scattered worldwide. By 1935, American archaeologist Indiana Jones had unwittingly become involved in Kai and Von Beck's machinations when he traveled to Ceylon in search of the Idol of Kouru Watu which hid inside it the first piece of the Mirror. Von Beck and his men had also headed there to claim the idol but were bested by Jones and fought off when they tried to take the piece from him. After hearing of the Nazi's defeat and growing weary of their alliance, Kai used the opportunity to betray Von Beck and journeyed with his assistant, Mei Ying, to pay Jones a visit. Posing as Chinese government agents, their story of the Emperor's Tomb and the Heart of the Dragon sent the archaeologist off to Prague for the second piece of the Mirror of Dreams. Soon after, Kai discovered that Mei Ying really was a secret government agent and had notified Jones of the crime lord's true intentions. Kai and Von Beck captured her and brought her to Kai's island fortress. Angry with her betrayal, Kai planned to sacrifice her soul to the evil deity named Kong Tien whilst reforming the Mirror of Dreams. During this time, Kai was confronted by Von Beck over his hiring Jones to seize the other pieces of the Mirror before him. Kai maintained to the Nazi that he could take the Heart toHitler once he ruled over China. Kai brought Mei Ying to an underground temple and prepared the ritual while joining the pieces of the Mirror of Dreams. Before he could finish the spell, the Mirror was whipped out of his hands by Indiana. The temple quaking, Kai and his men fled the area while Jones rescued Mei Ying. Previously planning to double-cross Von Beck due to his failure, Kai and his loyal followers entered the Emperor's Tomb. Posting his soldiers around the area to make sure no one else gets past, Kai navigated the tomb and made it to the Emperor's crypt. Meanwhile Jones and Mei Ying arrived, defeated all of Kai's men, and retrieved the Heart of the Dragon. Kai, however, quickly reclaimed the artifact, asserting that he alone could control its power. Kai imprisoned Mei Ying and summoned a large [[dragon] to attack Indy. Indy dodged the beast and powered up the Pa Cheng to attack Kai. After several blows, Kai was defeated and dropped the Heart. Believing him to be the emperor, the spirits of the emperor's servants exacted their revenge on Kai, dragging him to the bowels of the underworld where he was devoured by the dragon. Behind the scenes Keone Young provided the voice of Marshal Kai Ti Chang in Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb. The game credits the character as "Marshall Kai" but in the subtitles he introduces himself to Indiana Jones as "Marshal Kai Ti Chang". While Indy is fighting Marshal Kai, if the player presses the start button, while on the start menu, Kai's helmet disappears, along with Indy's fedora. Appearances * Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb Sources *''Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb: 1935 Journal'' *''Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' Notes and references Category:Characters appearing in video games Category:Chinese Category:Chinese military personnel Category:Deceased Category:Gangsters